Black and White
by Ravena Felidae
Summary: A new pair of twins are coming to Shibusen and they are students the school has never experienced before. Watch out Liz and Patty cuz' the Mono Twins are in town!  Be sure to review!


**Black and White**

* * *

><p><strong>Chp 1: Twins vs Twins<br>**

_"Two little girls went out one night to play, during a full moon shining brightly in May~...The girls were twins dressed in black and white, they went hand in hand just like day and night~..." _a pair of childish voices rang out through the dark lonely streets of Death City.

_"A crack of the black whip from the younger sister's hand~_..." the first voice sang.

_"Is music for the white ribbon of the older sister's hand~!," _sang the second voice.

_"Together as one they began their game, not missing a beat, as their rhythms are the same~..." _both voices sang in unison again. _"Oh and how the girls played gaily all night_, _consuming every evil tainted soul in sight. Yum-my! Yum-my! Thank you for the meal, for now the Lolly-Pop Twins have eaten their fill~! Ha-ha, Ho-ho, Hee-Hee-Hee~! Thank you for the meal~! For now the Lolly-Pop Twins have finally eaten their fill~!" _

The strange song finally ended with the two voices giggling in amusement as it filled the night air followed by the light pitter-patter of footsteps.

* * *

><p>It was the beginning of a new day at Shibusen Academy and our heroine, Maka Albarn was sitting at her desk studying hard as usual in contrary to her Weapon, Soul Eater, who sat beside her in deep sleep.<p>

Just then the door opened and the teacher, Dr. Stein came wheeling in as usual on his wheely chair with a cigarette in his mouth, turning the huge knob of the screw through his head. "Hai,hai...wake up kids... special morning announcement for today!" he called a little bluntly.

Everybody in the lecture prayed heavily that it wasn't another weird dissection class.

"Today we have two new students joining us-"

"YIPPEEE!" cheered all the students happily before Stein cleared his throat to silence them.

"Oi, you two can come in now!" called the Professor over his shoulder as he wheeled away.

Maka quickly woke Soul up just in time to see a tiny pair of identical looking girls, twins, walk in holding didn't look any older than 10 years judging from their small frames. They both had long hair and were dressed in twin lolita clothing, themed black and white. The one on the left had black hair with a white frilly hair band. Her frock was as black as her hair with a white apron sash forming a large bow behind her. Her long socks and blouse were also white. Her rounded doll shoes and tiny ribbon decorating them were black, just like her frock.

Her sister on the other hand had long snowy, white hair with a black frilly hairband. Her attire was exactly like her sister's except the colors were reversed. Needless to say, these two looked like dolls. So many girls squealed in delight as the twins, who despite looking bored, were extremely adorable to look at.

"So...introduce yourselves..." urged Stein in boredom.

"Her is Lolly Mono," began the one with black hair pointing to her sister.

"And her name is Poppy Mono," introduced the one with white hair copying her sister.

"Together we make, the Lolly-Pop Twins!" they both announced in unison as they bowed making the girls squeal louder when suddenly-

"MAGNIFICENT! BEAUTIFUL! STUPENDOUS!" exclaimed a loud voice from the top row of the seats. Everyone turned to see Death the Kid standing up with a dramatic expression of admiration in his eyes to the point he was crying with snot down his nose. Within seconds, the boy shot down from his seat and appeared crouched in front of the girls holding their hands. "Never have I seen such a MAGNIFICENT display of symmetry! YOU TWO ARE MY DREAM COME TRUE!"

"You have snot running down your nose..." said Poppy bluntly.

"Yucky..." agreed Lolly.

"You're so weird..." they both said in unison.

"KID! GET BACK UP HERE YOU FREAK!" shouted a tall girl wearing a white cowboy hat as she stomped down and dragged Kid up the stairs by the collar.

Dr. Stein rolled his eyes as he continued to turn the knob in his head and stretched. "Ok...now that that's over, you two can go sit at the front row so we can start the lesson, which will be dissecting this interesting specimen!" he announced dragging in a cage with a brightly colored ibis who was shedding it's feathers in fright.

All the students groaned loudly and slumped in their seats at the news.

* * *

><p>Fast forwarding a little...<p>

* * *

><p>It's was Battle Training class now and everyone is anticipating the abilities of the new students. Sid the Zombie was taking over this class now and had everyone gather in the front of the school to commence a special sparring match to gauge the newcomers.<p>

"So, calling out the newbies, Poppy and Lolly!" he called signaling to the two girls who skipped out hand in hand.

"Here..."they both said raising their hands.

"Since this is your first class, why don't you two pick you're sparring partner?" suggested Sid gesturing to the crowd of students.

A few backed away due to not wanting to fight little girls save for Maka, Soul, Kid, The Thompson Sisters and some weird cyan haired kid with an older women next to him. The two girls looked at each other before staring at the group, first from Maka and Soul, then to Kid and the Sisters before finally resting their eyes the final two. Just as the twins were about to open their mouths they were interrupted by haughty laughter from the last boy.

"OF COURSE YOU WOULD WANT TO BATTLE THE GREAT, THE AWESOME, BLACK STAR! ONLY SOMEONE LIKE ME WHO HAS SURPASSED GOD CAN BE WORTHY CONSIDERED A WORTHY OPPONENT! FINE, I ACCEPT YOUR CHALLENGE!" yelled the boy known as Black Star

The Lolly-Pop Twins narrowed their eyes at Black Star distastefully.

"Obnoxious..." muttered Poppy.

"Rude..." added Lolly.

"The one we want to fight is you two," both girls chimed in unison rather nonchalantly, much to the surprise of everyone as the pointed their fingers at Liz and Patty Thompson. "The Onee-chan Twins."

Everyone looked at the two in surprise. "Are you sure? Wouldn't it be better to fight with a Meister?" Sid began to ask when the Mono Twins stared hard at the zombie teacher.

Sid just widened his eyes, somehow feeling a little intimidated by the two little girls. "Ooookay then... let's go kids!"

"Hai!" came the reply as Liz and Patty took their places on the other side of the field.

Poppy and Lolly meanwhile watched silently when their lips suddenly curled up into coy smiles.

"Begin!" yelled Sid.

The twins made the first move by dashing forward, their steps moving at the same rhythm. "Patty!" called Liz prompting her sister to jump up and appear in her Liz's hand as a hand gun. Liz quickly began to shoot at the twins who swiftly dodged about the field.

_"Wow, they're fast!"_ exclaimed Patty, her reflection appearing on her gun.

Suddenly the twins jumped in to the air and threw twin kicks at Liz who flipped out of the way as the girls landed on the ground. Poppy and Lolly then somersaulted backwards and landed neatly on their feet.

"Bor-riiiiiing..." they said.

"OH THE SYNCHRONIZATION AND BALANCE!" exclaimed Kid in admiration looking at the young twins adoringly from the sidelines. "Liz! Patty! Why can't you be like them?"

**_"SHADDUP !"_** retorted Liz while her sister giggled loudly.

"Let's play a game~...It's called Who is a Meister?" suggested Poppy tilting her head to one side.

"Is it me or Poppy?" asked Lolly tilting her head to the other side.

_"Oh! Oh! I know! It's Lolly ain't it?" _piped up the girl enthusiastically.

"Pim-Pom~! Correct~!" chimed the twins as they closed their eyes and smiled raising their linked hands in the air as Poppy began to swing her hair around, glowing a purplish black light. Her form changed instantly into something long and thin as Lolly brought her hand down sharply, a loud cracking sound was heard as the light dispersed to reveal Poppy had transformed into a long black whip with a white handle and a black frilly ribbon. Lolly grabbed the whip and stretched it tightly.

"Whip Meister, Lolly Mono..." introduced Lolly, brandishing her sister's new weapon form.

_"YAY! Kudos to me!" _cheered Patty happily.

"Not the time for it Patty!" screamed Liz as Lolly made another dash forward at her cracking her whip at Liz who quickly jumped in the air and began shooting at her once more.

However, Lolly seemed to have no trouble at all at she pirouetted all over the field, dodging the bullets gracefully. Suddenly she screeched to a stop as her arm which held Poppy began to spark with her soul wavelength.

"_Poppy's Melody: Soul WHIP!" _exclaimed Lolly as Poppy's Soul wavelength illuminated the whip. Lolly swung her arm towards Liz along with the whip as the soul energy smoothed out into a thin line which became an extension of the whip, making a high pitch squeal as it did.

Liz was able to jump away in time as the whip went past her harmlessly and hit the ground with a loud crack. Suddenly, Liz felt herself blown back by a violent, vibrating force which reverberated throughout the whole crowd watching.

The girl hit the ground rolling but smoothly got back on her feet. When she looked back at where the whip had last hi, Liz's eyes opened wide in shock as with everyone else.

Exactly where Poppy had struck the ground, a nice, deep, neat, straight line could be seen. It was a clean cut, as if someone had sliced the ground with a katana.

* * *

><p>With the the others...<p>

* * *

><p>"Woah, crazy!" exclaimed Soul excitedly.<p>

"Their soul compatibility is perfect, no surprise there being twins, but still..." noted Maka staring hard at the twins souls. Poppy's soul was dark colored, not exactly an evil sort of black but more of an eggplant hue outlined with light purple. Lolly's soul on the other hand was an incredibly light blue, almost white with an ice blue outline. Both souls held the same bored expressions and had colored bows on top of them, Purple for Poppy and Blue for Lolly.

"THIS IS NOT FAIR! HOW DARE THOSE TWO BRATS CHOSE THE THOMPSON SISTERS OVER MY DIVINE GREATNESS!" screamed Black Star stomping his feet like a bratty kid while Tsubaki, his weapon, was face palming herself in exasperation.

* * *

><p>Now that Liz saw a glimpse of what the twins could do, she began to act a little more seriously as she and Lolly ran parallel to each other across the arena at a distance. Liz began to rapid fire her guns once more just narrowly missing Lolly, whose light steps allowed her to move swiftly as she jumped and swung her Soul Whip once more, as it whistled through the air towards Liz, manipulating around the bullets easily as it struck the older girl square on her right hand which held Patty.<p>

"PATTY!" cried Liz as the gun flew out of her hand and clattered to the ground as it turned back into the other Thompson twin, who rolled on the ground before she got back on her feet.

"Onee-chan, look out!" shouted Patty quickly, alerting Liz to quickly duck, narrowly avoiding Lolly's Soul Whip. Liz quickly made a dash towards Patty who did like wise.

"Patty! Switch!" Liz called as she began to glow pink and jumped into her sister's hand in Gun mode. Without missing a beat Patty grabbed Liz's new form and rolled on the ground before rapidly firing at Lolly who expertly manipulated her whip and deflected the bullets with amazing speed until Patty finally stopped as Poppy reverted back to her original form. The Mono twins once again held hands and leaned again each other.

"Not bad, Onee-chan Twins, now let's play "Whose the Meister?" once more!" the twins said in unison.

* * *

><p>Everyone looked at them in confusion. "What do they mean? Isn't it clear that Lolly was the Meister?" asked Tsubaki in confusion when Kid perked up his head.<p>

"Don't tell me-" Kid began to say when he interrupted himself.

* * *

><p>"Arara, wasn't it Lolly-chan?" asked Patty in confusion as well.<p>

"Batsu!" exclaimed the Mono twins crossing their arms in an X. Suddenly Lolly glowed an ice blue as she tossed her hair and changed shape into a long white gymnastics ribbon with a black handle and white frilly ribbon tied around it.

This time Poppy grabbed Lolly's new form and flipped once in the air twirling the ribbon before landing neatly on her feet still twirling the ribbon. "Ribbon Meister: Poppy Mono."

"USSOOOOOOOO?" cried everyone in shock as they now understood why the twins wanted to fight Liz and Patty.

Not missing a beat Poppy twirled the ribbon around her as she dashed forward towards Patty. _"Lolly's Rhythm: Ribbon Pirouette!" _she said as Poppy began to spin on her right foot rapidly towards Patty as she directed the ribbon towards the younger Thompson twin and constricted around her hands. Before Patty could do anything, Poppy appeared in front of the girl and threw a spin kick at her, knocking the girl to the ground.

"Gah!" screamed the girl who hit the ground rolling once more. Liz quickly reverted back to her original shape and used her body to cushion her sister from further damage.

Poppy smiled as she began to walk forward while her sister de-transformed and walked beside her slowly. "Onee-chan twins, you and us, we are very similar," said Poppy holding onto to Lolly's hand.

"To tell you the truth, we've always wanted to fight the Demon Twin Guns, but..." continued Lolly as the girls got closer to the Thompson twins who were beginning to stand up.

**"How disappointing...we're having all the fun here~!"** chorused the two girls tilting their heads and giving the twins a creepy smile as they stuck out their arms which began to glow their signature colors. Poppy's and Lolly's arms transformed into a whip and ribbon respectively as they made a sudden dash forward.

_"Soul Whip!" _cried Poppy who lashed her whip arm forward at the Thompson twins who were forced to jump away from each other to avoid getting hit from the dangerous attack.

The Mono twins immediately separated and began going after each Thompson twin, Lolly after Patty and Poppy after Liz. _"Ribbon Pirouette!"_ cried Lolly this time as she threw her ribbon arm at Patty who jumped in time.

* * *

><p>"Woah, now wonder they wanted to fight Liz and Patty, the Mono Twins are Demon Weapons!" exclaimed Maka in shock as she watched the Thompson Twins dodging for their lives considering they can't half transform.<p>

Kid on the other hand was staring at the fight, particularly at the Mono Twins with huge sparkly eyes. "Their sense of symmetry...IS SOOOOO WONDERFULLY PERFECT!" he exclaimed dramatically causing the rest to slap themselves on the forehead while groaning.

* * *

><p>"HIYA!" screamed the Mono twins as they struck at the older twins keeping them far from each other.<p>

"Patty!" cried Liz who tried to jump towards her sister when she felt her leg get caught by Poppy's whip arm.

"No, no, Onee-chan! Play with ME!" cried Poppy playfully as she brought Liz down to the ground on the last word.

Now Liz has had it! Clenching her fist, Liz slowly stood up and removed her hat and tossed it aside. "YOU ARE SO GOING DOWN YOU LITTLE BR-!" **_*BANG* _**she screamed as she jabbed a finger at Poppy when a shot suddenly rang out followed by a light spray of blood.

Everyone including both pairs of twins froze in shock. Liz and Poppy stared at each other completely stunned. Smoke was wisping from Liz's outstretched finger which had taken the form of a gun muzzle. Something that has never happened before. Poppy's pale face was splattered with blood as she looked at her de-transformed arm where her sleeve had torn open revealing a bullet hole. Suddenly-

"GAAAAAAAAAAA...!..!" screamed Poppy at the top of her lungs as she began rolling on the ground while clutching her shoulder writhing uncontrollably in pain. Blood was beginning to flow profusely from the girl's shoulder.

"POPPY!" screamed Lolly, breaking away from Patti and running to her sister's side. She then gave Liz a poisonous stare briefly before trying to calm down her sister, getting blood on her in the process.

"IT HURTS! IT HURTS LOLLY! MAKE IT STOP! MAKE THE PAIN GO AWAY!" screamed Poppy hysterically with tears flowing from her eyes.

"This fight's over! Someone get Medusa-sensei!" yelled Sid as the zombie rushed over to the twins. Maka and gang rushed over as well with Tsubaki quickly ripping of a portion from her skirt and using to wrap up Poppy's arm to try and stop the bleeding.

Meanwhile amidst the crying and confusion, Liz was still in shock as she watched her finger transform back to normal. She didn't mean to do it, she didn't even know HOW she did it. But one fact remains, she had hurt a young girl, and she was feeling incredibly torn about it.


End file.
